Justin messes up
by AngelKirstie
Summary: For the first time ever, it is Justin not Alex who messes up, and he needs to fix it and fast! Filled with romance and relationships. A must for all Jalex fans!
1. Making Mistakes

Justin stood alone in the lair. He shook his head miserably. His whole life was ruined. He had been embarrassed in front of everyone at school. He was a laughing stock. And there was nothing he could do about it. Unless...

_'No, it's unthinkable.' _thought Justin '_I wouldn't normally use magic to fix something, but, drastic times call for drastic measures'_

Justin pulled his wand out and held it in front of him.

"**_Some guys get girls by being mean, Help me act more like Dean_**_._" Justin recited.

There was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke.

Justin looked into the mirror before him. It was him, but he was wearing the sort of clothes that Dean would wear. He grinned at his reflection.

Behind him, Jerry walked into the lair.

"What are you doing in here?" Jerry exclaimed "Were you looking for Alex?"

"Um...no...Dad." Justin stammered.

"Dad?" repeated Jerry, looking very confused "What are you on about?"

"Huh?" said Justin, looking extremely worried and baffled.

"Doesn't matter. Get out of the lair...I mean store room!" Jerry said.

'_It's almost as though he doesn't think I'm his son!_' thought Justin '_I knew that I shouldn't have used magic!_'

Justin left the lair, increasingly concerned, and almost walked into Alex.

"Alex!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Justin. What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here!" Justin shouted.

"I'm sorry, Justin. Is this a game of some sort? Because I don't really understand." Alex frowned.

"Oh Man! You don't remember me either!" muttered Justin.

"Huh?" Alex said "Anyway, see you later Justin."

She walked away, giving him a wave as she went.

As she went upstairs, Harper came in through the doors of the Sub Station.

"Harper!" called Justin.

"Stay away from me, Moriarty!" yelled Harper "I am extremely scared of you!"

She walked upstairs quickly

"Oh no!" sighed Justin "I can't believe what I've done!"

He walked out of the Sub Shop and sat on the bench outside.

"My parents don't remember me. My sister doesn't remember me. Even the girl who had an over-obsessive crush on me doesn't remember me!" he moaned.

"I should never have done that spell. It's like when Alex wished for me to stop being her brother, except now, this is ten times worse because nobody except me knows who I am!" Justin groaned.

Just then, Dean walked past arm-in-arm with Zeke, talking in alien language. Justin gasped.

"I have Dean's life, and he has mine! Oh, this is just great!" Justin snapped.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am extremely tired and have been editing this all night so far! I hope the story isn't disappointing so far (leave a comment and tell me what you think)


	2. Alex and Justin

Justin lay asleep on the bench outside the Sub Station. He had spent the night there, for he had had nowhere else to go.

"Justin Moriarty? Is that you?" Alex asked, peering at him.

"What? Oh yeah, Hi Alex." said Justin.

Alex sniggered.

"What, did you spend the whole night there, or something?" she laughed.

"Yeah, actually, I did." he sighed.

"Wow! Was it for a dare?" she asked, stunned.

"No." replied Justin curtly.

"You're insane, dude!" Alex grinned admiringly.

The two stood there for a while, neither one saying anything.

"Well...um...I gotta go. It was nice talking to you, Justin." smiled Alex.

"Oh, bye. It was nice speaking to you too!" replied Justin.

Alex smiled at him one last time, before walking off in the opposite direction.

Justin sat back for a while, thinking about Alex.

"Oh man! What am I going to do?" Justin whispered to himself.

***

"Hey, Harper, have you ever noticed how cute Justin is?" asked Alex, whilst sipping a milkshake.

Harper screwed up her nose in disgust.

"You mean Dean. Dean is cute!" Harper protested.

"Eww, Harper! When are you going to give up this endless, obsessive crush on my brother?" complained Alex.

"Anyway, Justin is scary. He's so tough!" shuddered Harper.

"...And macho." smiled Alex dreamily.

"Anyway, since when did you start liking Justin Moriarty?" questioned Harper.

"Since this morning. I had a really nice conversation with him." sighed Alex pensively.

"Alright, but I'm warning you, having a crush on Justin is just asking for trouble." sniffed Harper, defensively.

***

Justin walked around the park. He thought sadly about his family, and Zeke, and even Harper.


	3. Later that Day

"Hey Justin!" Alex called, running up towards him.

Justin stopped and turned round.

"Alex?" he smiled.

"I was wondering whether, maybe, you wanted to hang out after school." Alex beamed.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Justin grinned enthusiastically.

"That's great. That'd be...great. I can't wait till later, It's gonna be..." Alex smiled.

"Great?" Justin finished.

"Yeah." blushed Alex, sheepishly.

"See you later." Justin said.

"Bye!" Alex said, giving him a flirtatious wave.

Justin smiled after her. '_Alex is actually really cool, and nice, and funny...Wait, am I actually thinking that? This can't be good_' he thought.

***

"Harper! Harper!" Alex yelled, rushing through the corridor.

Harper turned around.

"Oh, Hey Alex, What's up?" asked Harper.

"Justin and I are going out this afternoon!" Alex shrieked excitedly.

"What? You're going out with Justin Moriarty?" repeated Harper.

"Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it?" laughed Alex.

"I really like him, Harper. He's so sweet, funny, and handsome. He's not even the least bit intimidating. Justin's misunderstood-He is ever so sweet and kind." Alex sighed.

"Wow, Alex! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with Justin!" remarked Harper.

"Right..." Alex trailed off.

"Wait, You're **not** in love with Justin, **are you**?" gasped Harper.

"I don't know, Harper. I think I might be. There's something so special about him and it's like we have this deep connection."

Harper raised her eyebrows at her best friend silently.


	4. Getting Ready

"Hey Justin, so where do you want to go?" asked Alex.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you." sighed Justin lovingly. '_Did I really just say that?_' he thought to himself. Alex blushed, and giggled.

"Would you like to go to the cinema then?" smiled Alex.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Justin grinned.

"There's a new romance film on at 7:30pm tonight." Alex suggested.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." Justin beamed.

"Okay!" Alex said "I'll see you at seven o'clock tonight."

***

"_**Wish I could put a spell on you,  
Wish I could make you feel like I do,  
Wouldn't that be sweet:**_

_**So magical,  
Wish I could blink and wave a wand,  
Get everything that I ever wanted,  
And put a spell on you,  
And make it all come true,  
You taught me what I know,  
Guys like you come and go,  
But I know things can change**_" sang Alex, as she danced around her bedroom happily.

She stood in front of the mirror, still singing and dancing, holding up different outfits. She smiled as she held up a cute glittery purple long top and some black skinny jeans with silver diamante.

"That's the one!" she smiled, and began to put it on.

She sat down at her dressing table and began to straighten her hair. She looked at the bottle of perfume lying on the table.

"Hmm...True Love?" she read out. She giggled before spraying some onto her body.

Alex put some gold glitter on her cheeks and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She jumped as she heard a voice from behind her.

"Wow, you look perfect!" a voice said softly.

A large beam lit up Alex's face as she turned around.

"Justin!" she cried, jumping up from the dressing table, and grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Hey, did I mention that you have a fantastic singing voice?" smiled Justin.

Alex blushed pink.

"You heard that?" she asked embarrassed. Justin nodded.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked. Alex smiled at him.

"Sure, I'd love to." she replied.

***

"I'll buy the popcorn." insisted Alex.

"No, I will. It's not polite to let the lady pay." smiled Justin. Alex laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that usually, I'd clobber any guy that called me a lady, but tonight, I don't feel inclined to." Alex grinned. Justin smiled back at her.

"So, I'm paying for popcorn?" said Justin, walking towards the concessions stand.

"Well, alright then." smirked Alex begrudgingly.

"But I'm paying for drinks!" she called after him.

"Oh no, you're not!" he called back. Alex stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The song Alex is dancing to is Magical by Selena Gomez. I thought it tied in nicely here. Alex and Justin are really starting to like each other, but Justin is still battling with his conscience about the fact that, even though nobody remembers, Alex is still his little sister. Will true love conquer all? Stay tuned...


	5. The Date

Alex reached for the popcorn. As she did so, Justin's hand brushed hers. Neither one pulled away, and both of them looked at one another.

'_It's a good thing that it's so dark in here, because Justin cannot see me blushing._' thought Alex, smiling.

Justin picked up a handful of popcorn, and leant towards Alex.

"Alex, open your mouth." he whispered. Alex giggled, and then opened her mouth obediently. Justin put a piece of popcorn onto her tongue.

Alex swallowed and then chuckled.

"That was nice and romantic." she murmured to Justin.

"Thanks. I was trying to be. Romantic, I mean." replied Justin.

Alex smiled at him.

"You're so sweet when you're nervous." she grinned.

"Really? I must be incredibly sweet right now then." Justin stammered.

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Alex "I know it's a dumb question, but you're so cool and calm when we're at school and now you're so anxious."

Justin laughed.

"What?" asked Alex, embarrassed.

"It's not a dumb question. Firstly, it's because I'm not cool and collected, and secondly, it's because I'm scared of messing up." replied Justin.

"Scared of messing up what?" asked Alex curiously. Justin shook his head.

"I'm scared of messing things up with this girl who I really like." Justin replied.

"You shouldn't be scared of that. Something tells me that you're doing a really great job." Alex giggled.

"Thanks." Justin smiled.

"Justin...I..." Alex started.

"Yeah?" Justin looked at her, a gentle and tender look.

"Never mind." Alex smiled. She looked at Justin.

'_Wow! His lips look so soft and...inviting._' thought Alex.

'_I can't believe how much I want to kiss her_.' thought Justin.

Justin then leant forwards and kissed Alex passionately.

"Wow, Justin! That was really...perfect." Alex smiled dreamily.

"Yeah." sighed Justin.

"Alex, there's...there's...there's something I need to tell you." said Justin reluctantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What will happen? Will Justin tell Alex the truth about their relationship? Or will he keep quiet and save his romantic relationship with Alex? Leave me your comments on what you think is going to (or should) happen...

**Author's Note 2:** Your comments are very much appreciated, and I would like to say a huge thanks to _**Mirage888**__, __**xXBlackBerryRosexX**__, __**Jazzyjazz07, **__and__** O'WiseUn **_for commenting!!


	6. Kiss and Tell

"What is it, Justin?" asked Alex worriedly.

"Um...It's nothing, Alex...It doesn't matter..." said Justin, hurriedly.

'_Something's obviously bothering him. I wonder why he won't tell me_' thought Alex.

'_I don't want to tell her, I like her too much_.' thought Justin.

"Alright, If you say so..." murmured Alex, completely unconvinced.

"Alex, the reason I'm not telling you is that I like you far too much. You're my sunshine, never forget that." Justin smiled at her.

"Your sunshine?" she asked, a small grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, how many guys have used that one on you?" scoffed Justin.

"Actually, none. Plus, even if they had, I know that you really mean it." Alex smiled at him.

"I do. I really mean it." said Justin earnestly.

"Justin, I just wanted to say that I've never felt this way before about a guy before." stammered Alex.

"Alex, you're nervous! You're **never** nervous." said Justin, raising his eyebrow.

"Like I said, I've never felt this way before about a guy before and I feel like I have this really deep connection with you." Alex smiled.

'_It's a far deeper connection than you realise_.' thought Justin.

"Hey, why is everyone leaving?" asked Alex, confused. Justin laughed.

"I think the movie's finished Alex." chuckled Justin.

"Oh..." Alex said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Justin.

"Yes, I'd really like that." Alex replied.

***

"Well, Goodnight Justin." smiled Alex.

"Goodnight Alex." grinned Justin.

The two kissed, and Alex went to go inside the Sub Station.

"Wait, Justin, where are you sleeping tonight?" asked Alex suddenly.

"Um...Alright, you got me...I'm sleeping on that bench there." Justin growled.

"But, why?" asked Alex.

"...It's complicated." sighed Justin.

"You can tell me." smiled Alex.

"Alex..." Justin started.

Alex smiled at him.

"Alex...I...I...I love you." stammered Justin.

'_Man, I did __**not**__ think that I was going to say that_. _I still mean it, I just didn't think I was going to say it._' thought Justin.

"Justin, I love you too." said Alex


	7. Music and Lyrics

Justin stretched as he lay on the bench. He had just woken up.

He smiled as he heard a beautiful voice singing. It was Alex.

'**Every second is magic,**

**If it's spent with you.**

**Whoah-oh, It's magic,**

**Everything that you do.**

**When you touch me,**

**With your fingertips**

**When you kiss me,**

**With your lips**

**It's magic.**

**Oh yeah, it's magic.**

**Every second is magic,**

**If it's spent with you.**

**Whoah-oh, It's magic,**

**Everything that you do.**

**The way you touch me,**

**The way you hold me,**

**The way you kiss me,**

**The way you love me,**

**It's magic.**

**Oh yeah, it's magic.**

**It's magic, don't you know?**

**Every second is magic,**

**If it's spent with you.**

**Whoah-oh, It's magic,**

**Everything that you do.**' she sang.

'**Every second is magic,**

**If it's spent with you.**

**Whoah-oh, It's magic,**

**Everything that you do.**' Justin sang.

The singing from the building stopped. Justin heard the faint patter of footsteps. Then Alex's head appeared at the window.

"Justin!" she called, a smile lighting up her face.

"Good Morning Alex!" Justin grinned up at her.

"I'll come down." she smiled.

"**The way the smile**

**Lights up your face.**

**The way that you**

**Make my heart race.**

**It's magic.**

**The way you were**

**Sent from above.**

**The way you and**

**I fell in love.**

**It's magic.**" Justin continued to sing.

Alex appeared at the doorway of the Sub Station.

"How did you come up with those lyrics?" she asked.

"It usually takes me forever to write words for a song." Alex explained.

"It's not that hard when you have the best inspiration possible." laughed Justin.

Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"You have a nice voice." she smiled at him.

"Thank-you." Justin grinned "That means a lot, coming from you."

Alex beamed.

"I'd probably better go get dressed, I mean I'm in pyjamas right now." Alex grinned, pointing at her attire.

"I'll wait for you." Justin said.

"Great!" Alex laughed, as she ran inside.

Around fifteen minutes later, Alex reappeared

"Listen Justin, there's a school dance tomorrow and I was wondering whether you wanted to go with me." she said

"I'd love to." Justin smiled.


	8. Before the Dance

"Wow, Alex, you look amazing." smiled Justin.

She really did look beautiful. Her brown-black hair was tied up simply yet effectively, and she wore a long lilac and black dress. She also had black fishnet gloves up to her elbows on both arms. Alex had some light purple glitter sprinkled on her cheek that sparkled in the light as she moved.

"Thanks." Alex blushed.

"You look really nice too." she added quickly.

Justin was wearing a traditional black tuxedo, and had smoothed his hair back slightly so that it looked somewhat messy, but still cute. In his hand he held a lavender rose, which he promptly presented to Alex.

"Thanks again." she smiled, taking the rose.

"It symbolises enchantment, and love at first sight." Justin explained.

Alex flashed a crooked smile at him, her eyes incredulous.

"What?" he frowned.

She laughed.

"It's nothing. It's just that you always used to seem so scary and intimidating, but you're not. You're really sweet and clever and stuff." she chuckled.

Justin grinned.

"People are often different underneath, if you give them a chance." Justin smiled.

"You know, you're right. Everyone puts on an act; they pretend to be something they're not. And they shouldn't. I feel like I can be real around you though." Alex grinned.

Justin shuffled uncomfortably. He knew it wasn't exactly what Alex meant, but he wasn't exactly being himself around her. He was lying to her.

"Yeah, me too." he muttered distractedly.

"Hey Alex! I see Justin asked you to the dance. I can't believe Zeke actually asked me! He should be meeting me here any minute!" squealed Harper excitedly, rushing up to Alex.

"That's great Harper." smiled Alex trying to be supportive, even though she was secretly half-angry with Harper for interrupting her date with Justin.

"I know! Isn't it? I'm really looking forward to the dance!" Harper gabbled.

"Yeah me too, Harper." cut in Alex.

"That's really weird because normally you wouldn't be seen dead in a dress and you'd be trash-talking the entire idea of the dance, and I'd have to listen even though secretly I would think it was actually a really fun idea and-" Harper babbled.

"Harper, you're waffling. Can you be quiet for one minute!" snapped Alex, really agitated.

"Someone's got a bee in her bonnet." smiled Harper in a sing-song voice.

"Oh look, there's Zeke." Justin said hastily, as he watched Alex fume.

"Hey Harper. Alex. Moriarty." Zeke said, looking at the floor hurriedly as he said the last name.

"Please, call me Justin." he grinned at Zeke. Justin missed him terribly.

"Alright then, _Justin_." smiled Zeke agreeably.

"Are we gonna go then? Or are we going to stand round here like statues the whole night?" frowned Alex impatiently.


	9. I Promise You

Alex stood at the side of the hall with Justin, neither of them had actually danced yet. However, Harper and Zeke were dancing to a Demi Lovato song at that particular moment.

"They look like they're having fun." commented Justin, pointing to Zeke and Harper on the dancefloor. Alex looked at them and smiled; it was nice to see Harper obsessing over someone that wasn't her brother Dean.

"We're having fun too, though, right?" said Alex, suddenly worried. Justin smiled at her, and she relaxed.

"Of course. _Our _Song just hasn't come on yet." he replied with a soothing smile. Alex grinned back at him, and closed her eyes.

"So what is _our_ song?" she asked softly, moving closer to Justin. Justin shook his head and chuckled slightly. Alex looked at him.

"What?" she smirked "What have I said wrong this time?"

"We won't know our song until we hear it." Justin replied simply, but mysteriously "And then we'll know that it's our song."

Alex nodded seriously. "Okay then, Justin." she said, with a small smile "We'll just have to wait."

"_I know that my love for you is real,  
It's something true that we do,  
Just something natural that I feel"_ came Selena Gomez's voice from the radio.

Alex and Justin looked at each other simultaneously; the same excited look on their faces.

"_**This**_ is our song." smiled Justin triumphantly. Alex beamed back, giggling slightly.

"Good." she grinned "I know all the lyrics." Justin nodded, with a smile.

"Awesome. Let's Dance. Just follow my lead." he added, taking Alex's hand and leading her onto the dance floor.

* * *

(.com/watch?v=xlEoeNKMPuo)

_(I know that my love for you is real,  
It's something true that we do,  
Just something natural that I feel)_

When you walk in the room, when you're near,  
I feel my heart skip a beat,  
The whole world disappears

And there's just you and me,  
Falling head over feet,  
Let's take a chance together

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it,  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
the way that you do,  
(I promise you)

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna get there,  
Today, tomorrow and forever  
we will stay true,  
(I promise you)

They say that we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure, heart and soul  
that I am never letting you go

When it's right, it's right, and this is it,  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
every single time that we kiss

You make the angels sing,  
You give that songbird wings,  
You make everything better

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it,  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
the way that you do,  
(I promise you)

I'll never let you down,  
I'll always hear you out,  
There is nothing you cannot confide

You listen when I speak,  
You make my knees go weak,  
And I just want you by my side

I know, I know, I know, I know,  
We're gonna make it,  
'Cause no one else can make me feel  
the way that you do,  
(I promise you)

_We're gonna make it,  
(I promise you,  
Yeah yeah yeah),  
I promise you_

* * *

Alex and Justin danced to the song, completely caught up in the music. They were no longer in the dance in the School Hall; they were in their own little world, far, far away from the worries and stresses of normal life. And it was...almost magical.

Harper and Zeke watched as Justin and Alex danced, so beautiful and so in-sync. It was amazing to watch.

* * *

**Sorry for late updates. Summer in a week, so I promise waaaay more frequent updates! Thanks for staying faithful! I love all my readers XD**


End file.
